KFP - For a little girl
by Peter99
Summary: There is a burglary in the Jade Palace.. The little tigress is kidnapped from the palace. One of the burglars is Xiao, one of the main characters who will start to care for a little girl. Shifu is on the trail of his student. Will the tigress acclimate to the new environment? will thieves like her?.
1. Chapter 1

_This time with a new, refreshed history. If you like it, let me know, it will continue :)_

* * *

**Kung fu Panda "For a little girl"**

**Chapter 1 "breaking into the palace"**

It was a late night. The little tigress was in her room when a gang of wolves tried to break into the palace. The rumble from the auditorium of the heroes frightened the little girl.

"tiger" shifu called his student "Here you are."

"What's going on, Master?"

"Nothing, honey,"

"honey?" she asked in disbelief

"let's play hide and seek"

"Master, but you never wanted to play with me"

"Now we will play ok?" "Hide quickly and I will leave for a moment and I will start looking for you"

"Well, but is everything right there? There are no monsters like me?"

"What are you saying, you are not a monster, I already told you that"

"Good, master," the tigress nodded

"I will be back soon and remember don't go out until I find you"

As soon as the master left, the girl hid in the only hiding place she had in the room. In the

closet.

She looked carefully and waited for the master.

Shifu joined master Oogway.

"will they come in?"

"yes, a small girl is safe?" Oogway asked solicitously

"Yes master, she hid in the room"

"Good"

At that moment, a whole pack of evildoers ran into the room, and there were many of them. the bandit leader Tom ordered to attack the masters, and two took with him to search the rest of the building.

Shifu, with his stick, overthrew anyone he met on the road. He beat quickly and efficiently. Master Oogway by his technique caused that the opponents were instantly defeated. One wolf wanted to take Shifu from behind and jump on his back with dagger ,Oogway noticed that and with such force he hit the opponent with a wooden stick, that he flew straight into the pole and it collpsed.

"There are too many of them," Shifu shouted

Tom and his band quickly searched the remaining rooms to find something valuable and escape.

Tigress at that time still listened to the master and waited humbly in the closet. Suddenly she heard someone's footsteps.

"It's probably not Shifu master, he sets footsteps differently," said the tigress, opening her eyes disconcertingly

One of the thugs entered the room slowly and looked around carefully. The little tigress watched him with one eye from the slit of the wardrobe.

"I do not know him, why did he enter my room and it wasn't even not even knocking on the door" she thought "or maybe they are one of those evil animals that Shifu told me about?"

she began to tremble, and tried to breathe as quietly as possible. For the first time she experienced such anxiety in the palace. Even when she broke down something, she was not so scared by the Shifu reaction. She saw the burglar pass right next to her

At some point, she was so worried that she began to wheeze. She covered her mouth as fast as it was possible. But it was too late.

The intruder heard someone and went to the closet.

"Hey boss, somebody is here", opened the wardrobe and saw the tigress.

She looked so innocent, beautiful. It made a great impression on the Villain

Tigress had worried eyes and quickly panted.

"Please leave me" Tigress asked crying

"Calm down, it's just hide-and-seek, you have nothing to fear... I'm Xiao"

This wolf had a scratch on his forehead and had brown deep eyes. He was about old 30 years old.

"Come on, will you go with me?"

Tigress then took the swing and hit him with all her might on the nose

Xiao fell on his back and grabbed his nose.

the girl tried to escape, but she fell straight into Tom's hands

"I got you. where are you going, girl." He smiled sardonically, "Okay, we have to get gone from here."

"wow, She has a strong blow. Will you take her?" Xiao asked curiously

"She lives in a palace, do you know how much money we will get for her? Or ..." Tom bared his fangs

"what ?, will you eat her?"

"Collect the rest of the boys and we are gonna slipped off"

Shifu and Oogway have almost defeated all opponents who invaded the palace. but it's not over yet

The tigress fidgeted as she could, but it didn't work. The strong paws of the villain squeezed her very tightly. She tried to call Master Shifu, "Shifu Help me, Shifu!" The tigress moaned and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Leave her," Shifu called out angrily as they were at the door

"Try to approach and I will cut off her beautiful throat"

"Don't do this, take me, but leave her, please"

"We will call you back with a ransom if we like it"

"Shifu wanted to run towards her, but Oogway stopped him"

"Calmly, do not expose her more, she's passed enough" said Oogway, humbly

"Tigress, sorry for everything" Shifu whispered apologetically

The tiger's eyes shone. The first time she heard that the master apologized to her. She thought it was her fault cause she let herself be caught. Tom and two more subordinates turned around and started to run away.

Xiao stopped and said "Don't worry, we won't do anything to her" Oogway nodded, and the villain began to run away

Shifu grabbed his head, "Well, I didn't want, why did I treat you like that? The Master asked himself with reproach

It occurred to him that he had promised her a birthday party a month ago. He has not done anything so far.

"Her birthday.." Shifu whispered

"don't worry, master shifu, I took care of everything"

"What do you mean?" he asked Shifu, looking up at his master

"The only thing she wanted that day was more attention to her feelings and more understanding"

Shifu looked at the amazed "Understanding what? She is a little girl, she has no problems"

"This is understanding, just be with her and not judge, then you will understand" Master Oogway smiled at the student and went outside

Shifu didn't think about these words for a long time. Because he was too worried about losing his daughter. Yes, his daughter, he was not mistaken. He ran to Zeng and immediately told him to follow the Burglars who kidnapped his little girl.

"They'll pay me for it," Shifu said with half-anger and half-regret.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"There is nothing more beautiful than a tale of sincerity, courage and friendship that someone or something has once deprived us of. There is nothing more delightful than enjoying the joy of the present moment. Whatever you do, no matter what bad things you do, goodness is always present and waiting for you. How many times you took a fall, it doesn't matter, it is never too late to enter the warrior's path, the path of love"**_

**Chapter 2 "meeting in the shop"**

Some time later after leaving the palace together with a few trinkets and tigress, which they jammed into the rickshaw and one of the thugs kept an eye on her, Xiao and Tom had a short chat.

"Do you think, are we doing right?" Xiao asked and scratched his head

"But what?" Tom looked confused

"You know, taking this little one?" He looked timidly at the floor. "They will chase us"

"Don't worry about that. I know the perfect hideout "

"But they will send spies, maybe they have already sent"

"I know how to get rid of them," Tom grinned

"Many of us stayed in the temple, do you think they will say something?"

"I doubt, and even if I still has a hook on them. If they approach, this snot will be killed, and but just in case I know one more place. There is still a long way to go "

"And for the small one? We don't have any supplies for her. "

"So what? We don't have time for that. "

"The nearest village is 14 miles from here. Look. There is a shop. Most probably everyone is already asleep, I will sneak in there quietly and take something. "

"And you what? are you playing her daddy?" he asked and looked reproachfully at Xiao

"you will not let go? Tom asked, seeing a familiar pose .. "But make it your own. And don't even think about making me wait" he snarled angrily

"I will catch up with you" Xiao relied and he began to approach the Store.

"What the idiot does," snapped Ted and hit his forehead, "We'll be waiting behind the village, just fast"

Xiao was unaware that he was approaching the Mr. Ping's Nudle Shop. It was the middle of the night, and the moon shone on the front of the store. most likely everyone is asleep. no lights were on. the store was small but cozy. Noticing the upturned window on the top, he decided to climb. 10 years in the profession of a burglar did his job. When he finally reached the top, he looked around and carefully tried to get inside.

Inside the room, he noticed a room with kung fu posters of the greatest masters in China. It was tidy and the panda was sleeping on the bed. It seemed that he was 10 years old. Xiao carefully left the room to look for the stairs to the ground floor and found them. when he was downstairs, he packed the necessary things into the bag and tried to open the door from the inside. He was about to leave when he heard footsteps suddenly. He looked up and saw him. It was a panda.

the black-and-white animal with its expressive green eyes stared at Xiao in surprise.

"Get out of here or i call my dad" the panda threatened and took on the most serious pose he could, despite genuine concerns

"Wait," said the thief. "I took some food for somebody. Is hungry, don't call anyone" Xiao said and left money on the counter "So now we're even, yeah?"

"Why did you want to rob us? You could just have ask," said Po, and those words made a great impression on the thief

* * *

Save Kung Fu - Track 05 from 1.51 second to 2 19

* * *

"I have to go now, sorry about that kid. What is your name, master?"

"My name is Po. Why did you call me a master?"

Xiao smiled "Because not many people would have the guts to do that. It was nice to meet you." He said and left the store.

"Master ..." muttered the panda quietly closing the door.

* * *

The next day, news spread in the village about the kidnapping of the Tigress from the palace. Shifu did his best to get her back.

"Master, I cannot stand with my arms folded and wait for them to come kindly."

"I understand you," said Oogway gently, as always

Shifu walked from a corner to the corner "I sent Zeng, the nearby villages will be notified in the near future. I will find out who they are. As soon as I get any directions, I will go there myself and .. "

"Don't be upset, getting sore and throwing things won't help much, we must be patient." After taking a breath, he added. "Tell me, neither of wolves from gang haven't said anything?"

"Ehh" He sighed "Nothing at all"

"And tell me, you gave them something to eat?"

"have you completely lost your mind? I will not give them anything until they tell me where the tigress is," he said sternly and began breathing harder. After a while he apologised "I am so sorry master, forgive me. I shouldn't"

The old turtle didn't care about it at all

"I think you treat them too harshly," replied the master, looking sympathetically at the student.

"I am sure the wolves give her something to eat"

"And how do you get such confidence? Do you trust the thieves master? he asked irritably and turned away, spreading his hands in anger

Oogway looked at Shifu, laughed and said. "Give them at least water, or they will not be able to tell us anything," then he turned and left the place of conversation

Shifu sighed "How does he do it?" Shifu asked himself in amazement. "As he reached such a deep peace" then he went to the dungeons to give the wolves water"

* * *

Thank you for these 2 chapters, where you are with me. As I mentioned, I try to empathize with the characters as best I can. Thanks for support :). you can write whether chapters shoud be longer. I will be grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4 "History of Xiao"**

The tigress was already in the rickshaw, where the guard Ling watched over her. He was a dedicated servant of Tom. He was the highest and the most powerful of the gang, and together with Xiao and Tom they have been robbing for the last 10 years.

Tigress at the beginning was in a sack, and when they left the village, he let her leave.

"Will you tell me your name?" Ling asked in a hoarse voice.

However, she wasn't about to tell him any word. She sat resigned and stared at one point. She didn't want to talk. She was aware that she was moving away from the house with every meter. It made her angry more and more. She didn't want to talk to anyone she didn't trust.

"you are not going to talk? I will teach you good manners" And tried to hit her, when suddenly Xiao approached them and saw what happened, grabbed Ling and snarled "Get out".

Maybe Xiao looked like a calm, nice wolf, but no one would like to meet Xiao's so sharp stare in his direction.

Ling looked at the companion and growled then he left, giving place to Xiao.

Xiao went inside the rickshaw and stared ahead.

Tigress looked at him more closely. He had a scar not only on his forehead, but also in a few other places like his arm. It seemed that he was worried about something. He didn't speak for a moment as if he was thoughtful.

Then he took a few dumplings and handed the tigress.

"Hold," he said unmoved,. "We still have a long way to go".

Tigress took cautiously grabbed and accidentally crushed it. Although she was able to control her strength, there were some mishaps."

Wolf noticed her anger "Calmly, no one is pursuing you for now" he smiled under his breath.

After a few minutes when the tigress finished eating, he tried to start a conversation.

"What's your name?"

*No respone*

"You don't want to say, okay I understand you."

Tigress looked at him with a curious look.

"You remind me of my daughter." Xiao's voice broke at that moment. It took a moment before he continued. "She was a little younger than you, she had dreams, plans, and she was interested in art."

... "One day ..." he stopped saying. " But whatever. Why do you even care..

The tigress looked awkwardly but with sympathy and replied, "Speak what happened next?"

"I will tell you, but promise me that you will also say something about yourself," he said.

"Okay" Tigress muttered.

"Tt was the most horrible day in my life. I will never forget it. So, my wife and I were at home then, and our child was playing in the garden. Suddenly they went inside. Somebody framed me. it was about some scrolls. They started smashing everything in the room and looking for something. I told them to stop, but I couldn't do anything. There were more of them. In the end, they got to my wife. I rushed to rescue her, but someone hit me on the back of my head, I fell. They killed her before my eyes, and then they entered the garden. I lost consciousness. When I woke up, my daughter was no longer there. I can stand a lot, even my wife's loss, but i can't bear to take my child away from me. I felt like someone stabbed me in the back. I still feel the wound from his blade in my heart. I never supported what Tom was doing, but at that moment only revenge counted. Everyone who was in my house that day paid dearly. I was looking for them all over China, and I did them the same thing as they did to my wife. But I never regained my daughter and peace.

"Nothing makes me more happy now." The wolf sobbed but stopped shortly.

Tigress was shocked, but she looked hard and tried to understand.

"I'm sorry about that," the tigress said and took more respect for him.

Thanks, he answered and listened to the sounds of nature to calm down.

After a long break the tigress, wanting to support him, began to tell her story too.

"You know ... I haven't had an easy life too."

"What are you going to say? A young girl who lives in a palace must have a perfect life.

"And I was kidnapped" She looked at Xiao with a slight smile.

"Yeah, that's a fact" He reciprocated the same.

"I would like it to be so great."

"Okay, so tell me what it looks like," Xiao said dismissively, not taking her words seriously thinking that these were just innocent problems.

"You speak like my master, he doesn't care about my problems either."

"Well, this master is someone in your family, where are your parents?"

The tigress was silenting for a moment, but she remembered Xiao's courage when he talked about his family.

" Honestly. I don't know. when I was a baby, they left me in the Baogu orphanage." Xiao was ashamed that he had behaved in this way "Sorry for my behavior."

"Don't worry."

"And this bothers you? ...that must have been quite a shock."

" Is fine" She whispered.

The wolf saw the tiger's sad face so he decided to ease the situation.

"But you had to meet a lot of kids there, no?"

"I wanted to, but everyone treated me as if I was dangerous, they called me a monster." The tiger's face was suddenly saddened.

"Monster? impossible," Xiao said.

"am I not?"

"You look at yourself, just as others perceive you, for me you are beautiful, just like my daughter, so it's better not to believe others." Xiao smiled slightly.

Tigress then asked: "If your daughter has been kidnapped, why are you doing this to me? You hurt my loved ones in this way, just like someone once hurt you."

These words made the wolf think a little, then he said angrily, "I don't kill innocent creatures to other families, I didn't kill anyone except my family's murderers, you don't have to worry about your life, I only do it for money. There is no one, i care for.

"For money?"

"Yes, for money"

Xiao waited a moment to cool down.

"And will you tell me what happened next?" Xiao strained his ears to know the story.

The tigress nodded and continued "At that time, there was no one who would meet me or take me home, I lived in seclusion, I hated myself, one day a master from the jade palace came to me, he called me a little girl. It was strange for me but sweet. He taught me how to control my power, and then other children liked me, but I still couldn't find a home, then Master Shifu called me and adopted, it was the happiest day of my life.

"So everything ended well," he asked gently.

"Not really, that's true, I'm glad I have a kung fu and I live in a palace, but the master doesn't love me as much as Tai Lung, he doesn't let me play with anyone and he is always mad at me.

The wolf looked at the tiger more carefully, "I know who Tai Lung is, one of the most dangerous warriors, he is now locked in the Chorh-gom prison." He shrugged.

Xiao, wanting to reassure her, put his paw slowly on her shoulder in uncertainty and said something that changed the tiger's approach to life, "Don't worry. From what I saw, master Shifu would give his life for you. Maybe he doesn't show you his love, but he's afraid, that he will make the same mistake again, he doesn't want you to become like Tai Lung.

The tigress looked graciously at Xiao. "Thank you, You are very fine, for someone who do it only for money."

"And you are very intelligent and tough, for a little girl" And they both started laughing.

This conversation influenced the tigress as a medicine. She needed someone to talk to.

"Can I ask you the last question?"

"Ask boldly."

"What was your daughter's name?"

"Mingzhu, which means a bright pearl" Xiao replied with gratitude.

"Mingzhu means bright pearl" she repeated in a quieter tone "I will remember forever."

Both smiled to each other.

Slowly dawn began, and the day promised to be very calm and warm.

* * *

Hi everyone. I can make a long history out of it if I am supported. I will do my best. thanks to all that you are. I invite you to comment and follow. :)


End file.
